Typical
by MayIFall
Summary: We haven't changed at all, ne, dobe? SasuNaru.


I do not own Naruto.

The summary is obvious, so I have no need to write a warning.

I rewrote it since the previous version had many errors and boredom makes you do weird things.

Itachi doesn't kill off his clan. Cannon universe.

_blah_ - thoughts

Enjoy!

-

-

There is this one boy in my class. His name is Naruto and I think I…like him.

Otou-san says Uchihas don't have crushes. I am an Uchiha; therefore, I do not have crushes. Aniki told me what Father said is "a load of crap", whatever that is, and not to listen Otou-san.

Maybe being nine years old doesn't count. Maybe this just a phase, yes, this is probably just an annoying phase every little growing boy goes through. It must be a weird one if I get this weird feeling in my stomach when he smiles. Like that feeling you get when you're falling from a tree.

I should ask Okaa-san why I can't keep my eyes off him. I can't concentrate on anything when he's around. My mind just blanks out and my eyes are instantly glued to his face. This one time I walked into a tree while staring at him, which was a very embarrassing moment. Thankfully, no one saw, or else the word would be all over town in a couple seconds.

I'm sitting in class looking out the window, trying not to look at Naruto and failing miserably. I look right; Naruto and Iruka-sensei are talking. My eyes land on his spiky vibrant blond hair that shines in the sunlight down to his big, bright cerulean blue eyes that glow with happiness, and roam his sun-tanned skin that is his face. Three whisker-like scars on each cheek give him the fox-like look that matches his personality. I still wonder where he got those. His cheerful laughter permeates the air as he converses with Iruka.

I force myself to look away in case someone might catch me staring. I let out a sigh and look out the window, again, pretending to focus on nothing, but my mind strays to think about Naruto. The bell rings and I see other people starting to enter the classroom.

I focus my attention up front where our teacher is. He orders us to take out some paper to take notes on math. I hear the shuffle of paper and pencil on paper as he writes on the blackboard. We all start to copy what is on the board. I already know this stuff so I don't copy anything down. I rest my head on my left arm and look out the window.

"-er, Sasuke-kun?"

I look up front at Iruka. His gaze fixed on me, as are the other children inhabiting the classroom. I have no idea what he just said, "Could you repeat that?"

"What is the answer to the equation?" he repeated. I look at the blackboard and '2 plus x equals 6' is written on the board.

"X equals 4." I glance at him and then look out the window again.

"That's right, Sasuke-kun." Iruka says.

As usual, I receive unwanted comments like: "Sasuke-kun is so smart!" and "He is so cute, hot, cool…" also some "Sasuke-kun, I love you!"

I am annoyed as usual. I feel a heated stare bore into the back of my head and I decide to ignore it, thinking it was just another jealous boy. Iruka continues his long lecture about the Order of Operations and passes out our homework. I can still feel the heated stare. Now irritated, I look in the direction is the stare. I meet glaring angry cerulean orbs. I send a glare back. _What an idiot._

Underneath his breath, I hear him say: "Teme…"

-  
_**  
6 years later  
**_  
-

A punch is aimed for my face and I catch it with my open hand. Another came and I catch the other fist with my other hand. Sweat runs down both of our faces as we fix our gazes upon each other.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

I hear an angry growl and a leg rises into the air to kick me in the stomach. I let go of his fists and jump up into the sky to avoid the attack. I land softly on the grass. The frustrated look on his face is cute. A scowl graces his face and a kunai flies in towards my face. I catch it and throw it in a different direction. I hear it land with an audible _thump_. Four shuriken cut the air heading towards me. I dodge them and jump into a nearby leafy tree.

"You bastard! Get your ass down here!" I am amused by this point. He still can't detect me presence as this age? _Hn, he's probably holding back. _I obey his order.

I can see his eyes widen when he realizes I land behind him. My arms automatically wrap around his waist, my face buried in the side of his neck; deeply inhaling in the musky scent of sweat and pine. A bead of sweat trickles down the side and I watch hungrily as it slides lower and lower, trying to reach his hideous black and orange jumpsuit.

My tongue slips out of my mouth and catches the drop, savoring the salty taste that is Naruto. A faint blush taints his flawless face. He should be thankful I don't take him here and now. My breath brushes his ear, "We will continue this tomorrow. You should be hungry by now."

I calmly walk out of training grounds and towards his favorite place to eat. My lips twitch upwards. _3...2..._

"Uuwhaaa! Sasuke-teme is the best! …You're paying!" _…1._

"That's the whole point of taking someone out to eat, stupid."

"Screw you!" _I can't wait._

"Tonight, Naruto, tonight."

"You pervert! You're sleeping on the couch, _tonight_!"_ Like hell I am._

"Really? I recall you last night _begging_ me to fuck you today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, the next day, the day after that, and t-"

"SASUKE!"

"-he next, and into next month…and If I do-"

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

"-n't you will bind me to the bedpost with chakra strings to make sure I can't escape and have your w-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KIBA'S!"

"Just be back before nine."

"AND I'M NOT COMING BACK!"

"Oh? Did you not say you are a ninja of your words?"

"I DID AND I AM…You just…I…I mean…it…that was...Argh! I'm not talking to you."

"Idiot."

"Stop calling me that, jerk!"

"…"

Silence._ Finally._

I can feel his intense glare on my back. It lingers for a while, then settles upon a certain lower part of my anatomy. I smirk, "You don't have to make your intentions obvious, moron."

Flush. "Shut up."

"You_ were_ staring at my ass? I'm flattered."

"How the hell did you kn- I was not!"

"Hn."

"I wasn't even looking at you."

"…"

"I'm not lying, teme!"

"…"

"I hate you."

"Is that how they say it these days?"

Grin. "Bastard."

"Love you, too, dobe."…smile.

-

_**Owari**_

-

-

Thanks for reading! Wanna gimme some crack? Just push the purple button below.


End file.
